Depression Impression
by BanditPonyta
Summary: A short one-shot that is a bit of nonsense. Tai and Matt spend some time online instead of doing homework.


A/N: Not the original one-shot I was planning. But just something that popped into my head at 3:30 in the morning. This is in no way connected to Crosswalk or Stop Light... well, I guess it could exist in the same universe... But I didn't originally intend it to be.

Did you ever write something when you were really tired, post it, fall asleep and then wake up later and not remember exactly what you wrote? This is where this fic is coming from. That being said, it's not my best work and I'll probably take it down when I write a different Digimon one-shot. But for now, enjoy my exhausted musings.

**Depression Impression**

"Matt, just take the test."

"No."

"Why not? Are you scared?"

"Hell no."

Tai and Matt were both sitting at the computer while Izzy sat on Tai's bed, typing away on his laptop. The boys were supposed to be doing research online for a history project. However, somehow the online history research had turned into Tai trying to get Matt to try various online quizzes. Matt had refused to take any of the quizzes thus far and Tai could not believe that his friend didn't want to know his inner hair color or his hippie name. So far he hadn't pushed Matt, but there was this one quiz that he thought Matt absolutely, positively, without a doubt needed to take.

"Aren't you curious what an expert's opinion is?"

"When you say expert you mean some online quack? No, these quizzes are stupid and full of crap."

"This isn't like the other ones! See it's from MedicalFAQ dot com! It's official! Izzy, tell him it's not like the 'find out what your leprechaun name is' quiz."

Izzy paused for a moment in his typing and glanced up at the two of them. "You're supposed to be looking about facts about the Meiji era. I don't think the quiz is relevant right now." Izzy resumed typing.

"It is relevant! Matt," Tai turned to Matt with an uncharacteristically serious look, "Aren't people always bugging you about being depressed? Don't you want to prove them wrong?"

"I don't need to prove them wrong. I'm not depressed."

"_I_ know you're not depressed. I know that the dark cloud that tends to hang around you is just part of your charming personality, but now you can have proof!"

"Tai, I'm not taking an online depression test. It's just pathetic."

"Does it make you feel depressed?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Matt!"

"I said 'no' and I meant it."

"Come ooooooooon."

"Tai-"

"_Come oooooooooooooooon_."

"Stop it!"

"_Come ooooooooooooooooooooon_."

"Matt, just take the test so he'll stop," Izzy said while covering his ears in annoyance. Matt looked at Izzy and then back at Tai, who had a sly grin on his face. Tai opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll take the depression test, but after that, I don't want to hear you whine about anything for the rest of the week."

"Deal," Tai said cheerfully. Matt grabbed the mouse and began to click answers at random.

"Don't do that!" Tai chastised, "You're not allowed to answer randomly. Read the top. It says: As you take the depression test, answer each question as honestly as possible."

"Fine," Matt muttered. He then actually began reading the questions and taking a moment to answer each one. However, he suddenly stopped when he saw how Tai was watching his every mouse click with keen interest. "Do you mind?" Matt asked.

"What? I can't watch?"

"No, it's…"

"Depressing?"

"… annoying. You want me to do this or not?"

"Yeah."

"Then get out of my face and go sit by Izzy."

"Fine," Tai left sulkily and flopped down on his bed next to Izzy. Izzy continued to type, finding it best to ignore the current situation. Not even a minute later, Matt was clicking the finished button on the website.

"OK, I'm done," he announced. "Now we can get back to history or whatever."

"Wait, I want to see the results!" Tai said as he sprang from the bed and to his computer. Half a second later the screen finished loading and all that was there was one paragraph and an advertisement for sleeping pills. Tai read the paragraph aloud: You answered 6 items out of 10 "Yes". According to The Mental Health Association, 5 or more yes answers indicates that you may be suffering from clinical depression. This test cannot substitute for a visit to a mental health professional. It is meant only to give you an idea where to start a dialogue with your healthcare provider..."

Matt slumped back in his chair quietly while Tai blinked at the page for a minute. His eyes scanned quickly back through what he had just read. Izzy had stopped typing and was staring at them both cautiously, waiting for the reaction. Tai cleared his throat suddenly.

"You're right Matt; this quiz is full of crap. Let's find out what kind of doughnut you'd be instead." Tai exited the window and opened a new one. After a moment, Izzy shook his head and went back to typing while Matt tried to figure out whether or not being considered a glazed doughnut was a good thing.

The end….

A/N: That was stupid sure…. LOL. Sorry I think this was just the product of a really lame night spent online and my mind recovering after writing Crosswalk. I swear I will write something better in a few weeks time. I just needed something that was totally plotless and pointless. This did the trick. LOL.


End file.
